


Lord Over Me

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Self-Acceptance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, as the Lord of his city, has a responsibility to protect his people and their secrets. When a barbarian army suddenly invades, he will do whatever is necessary to shield those under his charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drkbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkbella/gifts).



> **A/N:** Pinch hit written for [](http://drkbella.livejournal.com/profile)[**drkbella**](http://drkbella.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://mpreg-xmas-xchg.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mpreg-xmas-xchg.livejournal.com/)**mpreg_xmas_xchg** exchange. I went with your 'warrior is rewarded with a husband' prompt, but I must apologise that first, I started writing this as bottom!Jensen before I noticed you prefer him as top, and second, there's definitely some dub-con going on here but I hope I toned it down enough that it doesn't cross into non-con territory. Also, I threw in some kink, and there's a dash of creature!fic and a little bit of conspiracy going on too. All in all, I hope you enjoy it!

 

"So, you must be Jensen."

"That's 'Lord Ackles' to you," he spat, voice laden with venom.

Jensen watched as the bastard warrior marched around his living quarters like he was cock of the walk. He looked a little worn around the edges, as if he'd thrown his clothes on in a hurry and hadn't slept much, but there was still an air of superiority and supreme confidence about him – a man who took things rather than asking for them, a pure alpha male. Jensen was relieved, however, that the warrior didn't seem to have any blood on him. He'd heard the commotion early that morning, the screaming in the streets, but the invaders had obviously targeted him what with his being the leader, and had attached a long chain to his ankle, securing it to a metal spike they drove deep into the floor. Thus he was stuck there, left to hope that his people were unharmed. They were only a small city and they kept to themselves, choosing to live a more passive way of life. Outsiders were always curious about them, but never before had they been threatened.

"I think you'll find that's no longer the case, _Jensen_ , but you may call _me_ Lord if you like. Technically I am one now."

The man smiled gleefully as he spoke, and Jensen despaired. Up until that point their passivity and their high walls had been their only protection, but with this warrior captain flaunting himself about as he was, the invaders had clearly achieved what they'd set out to achieve. The safe haven that Jensen had made a promise to nurture and care for was no more. Their secrets were no longer secure.

All the more reason to keep silent.

"If you behave I may let you call me Jared, though. Will you be good for me, Jensen?"

Jensen's hackles rose even higher as the alpha warrior approached him, backing him up against the dining table. This 'Jared' was several inches taller than him and built as solidly as a brick wall. His skin was a glorious golden-brown which suggested he was from somewhere in the South, and his bare arms and even his face were dotted with the scars of battle, only adding to his fierce appearance. Jensen had never seen a true Southerner up close before, but he knew they were not to be trifled with. The stories went that they were ruthless and barbaric, practiced wicked magicks and worshipped strange gods and idols. Many said that the alphas were sex-crazed and treated their omegas like slaves, while others maintained that they were more beast than man and preferred the company of animals.

Jensen had always taken such tales with a grain of salt. And though he was clearly without the upper hand and likely to not see out the day with his dignity still intact, the pragmatist in him made him as curious about the warrior as he was fearful.

"You should be glad that you're as pretty as they said you were."

Blinking deliberately, Jensen suddenly worried that this exchange would not end even nearly as well originally anticipated. Jared's hand rose up to Jensen's face, his thumb smoothing across his cheekbone until the man's whole hand was cupping his jaw, angling his face upward. He was looking down at Jensen like a piece of meat – a delicious treat that he wanted to devour whole.

So maybe some of those tales weren't so far off the mark. Jensen had had his fair share of run-ins with rutting alphas in the past, but being rather sturdy for an omega he'd been able to escape relatively unscathed. The laws in the Northern regions offered omegas some protection, but alphas were so often swayed by their nose – and their dicks, for that matter – that they considered omegas ripe for the picking no matter what the consequences.

But then he'd met Lord Morgan, and everything had changed.

"I mean, it would be so bothersome having to go through the task of acquiring another husband since I've already had the paperwork drawn up. But then, now that I've seen you I can't imagine that I'd be content with another. You're a rare beauty, Jensen."

So Jared and his merry band of warriors _were_ after omega mates – or whores, more like. So far the sex-crazed rumour was holding true. They must have heard the stories about the city and come running. Such a pity. Most men in the mid-lands were 'smart enough' not to take rumours at face value. They must've done things differently in the South.

"How dare you keep yourself locked away here, out of reach from any alpha who'd be lucky enough to get his hands on you."

Jared was standing so close by then that Jensen couldn't help inhaling the alpha's breath. The hand that that had been cupping the side of his face had dropped down to caress at his throat, and Jensen wasn't sure if he should have been reading that as a threat or not. It didn't yet feel like one, but it would have been so easy for Jared to squeeze his hand down, to take Jensen's breath away and not in the romantic sense.

It didn't come to that thankfully, but Jared shifted slightly and Jensen swallowed a gasp when the warrior's leg slipped between his own, kicking one of his feet out to the side and forcing his legs apart. Jensen tried to sink back onto the table but a hand slipped around the back of his waist, holding him firm, and Jared pressed into the cradle of his hips. The thigh-length tunic the warrior wore had hidden it until that point, but all of a sudden Jensen was faced with the considerable bulge prodding against the crease of his thigh and couldn’t stop the widening of his eyes. It had been going on a decade since he'd last been anywhere near an alpha cock, and Jared's felt as big as any he'd encountered and then some.

"Feel that? Wanna touch it, pretty omega?"

Jensen caved, no longer able to maintain his silence. If only his voice had conveyed the same indignation he'd felt inside.

"I have a name, as you've already pointed out. And I don't particularly want to touch anything of yours."

"Funny," Jared mocked, "Lord Morgan was originally from one of the Southern regions, and I bet he got you to touch all sorts of things."

"Unlike _you_ ," Jensen said with disdain, "Lord Morgan actually possessed some decorum and self-control. He never touched any of us, you sick bastard."

All he got in return was a cruel laugh.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. He was an alpha after all. The only one within the whole of your city walls, in fact. While the rest of you…"

Jensen's blood ran cold.

It seemed their greatest secret was already out.

" _Omegas_. Every single one of you. Paired up like husbands and wives in some loveless façade. Or perhaps I'm wrong there. I imagine there would be at least a _few_ children running around here if your pretty little cocks actually had the capacity to conceive them."

It was true. The majority of them had 'partners' not only for the sake of companionship, but also to fool any travellers to their city into thinking that there were all three alphas, betas, and omegas living there. Despite that a partnership between two omegas could never possess the biological connections that occurred when an alpha was involved, there were still plenty of couples that Jensen knew of that had loving relationships, and he hated to think what would become of those couples with all the alphas now swarming the streets. The majority of them had come to the city seeking sanctuary and safety, which they had been able to provide up until that point. There were also medicines available to keep heats at bay, and a facility to care for any omega who arrived either pregnant or injured at the hands of an alpha.

Lord Morgan had been the one to first establish the city, and while he'd been an alpha – which, admittedly, had put off a lot of the omega citizens at first – he had placated all their worries with the explanation that he took a pheromone-dampening elixir every day. And Jensen could vouch for the claim, since he'd become good friends with the older Lord after first meeting him when he was still a teenager and in need of an escape. Morgan had given him everything, like a father might hand down his empire to his son, including his title when the Lord had unfortunately passed away several months before.

How was he to go on, knowing that he'd brought Lord Morgan's life's work crumbling to the ground in less than six months?

"It's no surprise that you wouldn't know the first thing about having to worry about your own safety. Alphas just take-take-take, don't you, Jared? Expect us omegas to roll over for you, like we owe you something. We all came to the city here to escape that. We'd had enough of that sort of behaviour and enough of not being able to protect ourselves."

Jared listened to his words with interest, but gave no sign of feeling any ounce of sympathy toward Jensen or his cause.

"You had to have known that your little omega haven couldn't last forever," he said teasingly, "The whole country knew that Morgan was the only one really keeping you protected, he was the one with the connections. But you did manage to keep most of your other secrets for the majority of his 50-year reign, I'll give you that. It's quite impressive really. Almost a pity to bring it all to ruin…"

"Alright. I'll bite." Jensen had spent enough time around Lord Morgan and his noble acquaintances to know when some sort of trade was on the table. "What's it going to take to get your barbarian army out of my city?"

"Well, I can't be sure that none of them have already taken advantage of the situation… But since we were already intending to head East, I would be willing to move on sooner rather than later if you agree to submit to me—"

Jensen should have expected it, but hearing the words out loud still had him baulking at their directness.

"—play housewife for me and let me breed you up. Give me a son and I will give you gold and set you free again."

"You… I— you… you want a son."

"Yes. That and to fuck you whenever I please. Now, don't look so sour, Jensen. You may even come to like it. And me. I'm quite charming, you know?"

He stared somewhere in the vicinity of Jared's chest – the warrior still had him pinned up against the table with little room to move – and debated his options. Unfortunately, the only conclusion he came to was that he had _no_ options. He'd been backed into a corner, quite literally. And the only bargaining chip he really had was his body.

He would do it for the sake of Lord Morgan and all he had built. Not to mention, he didn't think he could face the townspeople just yet.

"Fine. Get it done. I want your army out of the city by sundown."

He hesitated to think what the repercussions of an alpha army being in a city of omegas would be, even for less than the space of a day. Within a couple of days the whole place would be rife with heat fevers – the mere exposure to so many alphas would be enough to set off the majority of the population. Plus whatever damage was already done by the alphas. And then there were the more practical matters, such as who was going to take over from Jensen. He would have to appoint somebody before he disappeared with Jared.

"Hold up now, Jensen. I think we need to seal the deal somehow, don't you?"

"Huh. What might you have in mind?"

Not that he didn't already know.

"How about we get started on that future son of mine. The sooner you're bred, the sooner you can be free of me – think of it that way."

Jensen didn't kid himself thinking that it would be that simple. But the bulge still pressing against his hip was as insistent as ever, and by the sounds of things he was going to have to get used to it anyway. If he was going to make it through without cracking he was going to have to find a way of convincing himself that he was enjoying it all.

"Don't worry, Jen," Jared said with a cunning smile, clearly having noticed the displeasure on Jensen's face, "I've never met an omega who didn't like having a big cock in their ass. Just wait til you're stuck on my knot – you'll never even remember this conversation."

And he had little doubt that was true. Jensen remembered all too well the delirium that had come over him whenever he'd had an alpha inside him. It was coping with the aftermath that was usually the problem.

Jared didn't let him dwell on his thoughts, however, retrieving a knife from his belt and literally cutting the clothes from Jensen's body. The fabric fell to the floor in rags and Jared's eyes roamed his naked body indulgently, humming in approval. He then replaced the knife and pulled the sleeveless tunic he wore over his head, flinging it to the side, leaving Jensen to finally get a better idea of the size of what Jared was packing. It was even more than he'd thought.

Taking Jensen's hand, Jared placed it over the front of his trousers, and urged his fingers to feel around. He seemed delighted by Jensen's shock.

"Surely you've heard the stories about us alphas from the deserts in the South? Our knots are the largest of all and they never go down completely. It's a sign of our vitality."

He loosened the fastenings on his trousers, but only enough for Jensen to get a glimpse of what was hidden beneath. Then Jared was stepping back from the table and pushing Jensen to his knees, curling his fingers through Jensen's hair and pulling his face against the pants' fabric. Jensen's nose was forced into the dip where Jared's cock met his body, and he was suddenly assaulted with the overpowering scent of pure alpha, sweaty and unwashed from battle and travelling. It set his nerve endings alight with such intensity he couldn't think straight – caught somewhere between numbness and overstimulation – and he made no protest as Jared guided his head with his hand, essentially rubbing Jensen's face all over his semi-hard alpha dick.

At some point the trousers dropped a way and then Jensen's face was against bare flesh, his cheek being prodded by the partial swelling of Jared's knot. Then he was being moved again, his lips pushed apart and a leaking, overwarm cockhead was rubbing over his tongue, thin fluid dripping into his mouth.

"That's it, lick it up."

He did. And a moment later and the position Jensen was in seemed to finally register with his body, his skin coming alive with heat and arousal. Something stirred in his abdomen and without warning there came the sound of a brief rush of water hitting the ground, like a tap turned quickly on and then off again. Except, it wasn't water, was it?

Jared chuckled from above.

"Look at that. One taste of me and your slick's pouring out so fast your body can't hold it."

Jensen let himself be pulled to his feet by strong, golden arms and then laid against a bare chest, hardened with muscle and the demands of battle. Fingers reached down to probe at his hole, playing with the fluid still dripping there and slipping through the ring of muscle with minimal effort. Jensen couldn't help himself from bearing down against them, wanting them deeper. It had been so long since anyone had touched him there and it was all coming back to him how good it felt.

"What about our omegas, have you heard the stories about them?" Jared pressed three fingers into Jensen's body and twisted them around. "There aren't all that many down in the South, not like up here, but unlike you ours are born loose. When they get to their teens, their holes start to open, growing wide in a way that won't let them completely close up again. It's how they've adapted to take our huge cocks, you see – the bigger the knot they can take, the better the breeding will be. A lot of them like to compete, too. They train themselves with plugs, making their holes spread wider so they can fit us in more easily. As you might imagine, those omegas have to wear their plugs all-day every-day, and they walk around in revealing clothes so you can see their achievement."

Jensen's thoughts turned to how tight he would be after so long a period of (what was essentially) celibacy. And then he thought of Jared's cock, and shuddered.

"What those omegas don't know," Jared went on, "Is that we alphas prefer a tight hole. We like the friction and we like watching how that tiny little ring stretches to breaking point around our knot. It's like a second skin caressing us, squeezing us so snug. We don't like you being all loose and sloppy before we even get started, but we do like you that way if it's our own doing."

Four fingers plunged into him and Jensen's knees went weak, Jared holding the bulk of his weight with one arm. He hung there blissfully for another minute or two while Jared continued to finger him, the outside situation diminishing into a matter of secondary consequence.

"I think that's enough, don't you?"

The fingers withdrew and a whimper slipped unbidden from his lips, Jared chuckling as he set Jensen down to lean against the table. The warrior then backed away several metres, moving into the lounge area and sitting himself down on the couch there. He kicked off his shoes and pants, leaving him naked and hard, and Jensen wondered if his face must look like a dog with its tongue lolling out of its mouth, panting from the heat. He felt not so different from a man in the desert, parched and desperate for water. The only hope of quenching his thirst was nearby and just out of reach, and he implored Jared with his eyes to end the suffering.

"Crawl to me," Jared said, patting his thigh.

And Jensen did. Somehow he knew he would probably hate himself for it later, but it was almost beyond his control the way he dropped down onto all fours and started to crawl. The chain still attached to his ankle clinked along the floor as it unravelled, but he just made it to Jared's feet before it began to tug. He slowly climbed his way up Jared's body and perched himself atop his lap, one knee on either side, and stared longingly at the thick, red cock resting against Jared's stomach. The alpha scent was so strong and heady it had him floating on a cloud of delirium. It permeated him so entirely that it was all he could think about – Jared, Jared as an alpha, with an alpha body and an alpha cock, an alpha cock that was hard and waiting, primed for breeding, ready to push deep into his ass and fuck him into ruin.

"I suppose it's been a while since you got fucked last, right, Jen? Just wait, I'll have you all loose and sloppy in no time. Breed you up good."

Jensen nodded, wanting everything that Jared promised. He let himself be lifted and the tip of Jared's cock be positioned against his entrance, so good and yet utterly excruciating.

Jared held him aloft for several long, teasing moments and then suddenly dropped him. Gravity took its course and pulled Jensen down over the head, his hole stretching around the thick girth of Jared's cock, slick easing the way until he met the edge of his knot and tensed, stopping himself from falling further. Jensen's breath came in harsh pants and a guttural moan rose up in his throat, Jared's knot pushing insistently at his rim, looking for a way in. But he already felt full to the point of breaking, he wasn't sure he could take it.

"You can do it, Jen," Jared placated, as if he'd read his mind. He smoothed his large hands over Jensen's thighs comfortingly, fingers still tacky with dried slick, and he even stopped to tug at Jensen's hard cock – which he'd forgotten about completely – and fondle at his balls, causing him to jerk suddenly and force himself further onto Jared's partly swollen knot. He tensed again.

Jared started to mutter encouraging words under his breath, leaning in close so Jensen could feel each exhalation tickling the hairs on his neck. "Come on, Jen. Think how good you'll feel with my knot in you. The weight of it, the slow burn? Go on and swallow it down like a good little omega."

Tears squeezed their way out the corner of Jensen's eyes as he bore down, taking more of Jared's knot into his ass. It did burn, and the stretch was intense, but with each inch of dick that he sucked inside, he could feel the pride welling up inside him, the pleasure of pleasing his alpha nearly greater than the physical pleasure itself.

He had just reached the end, feeling the rim of his hole begin to shrink down over the other end of Jared's knot when the warrior took the globes of his ass in hand and pulled. Too quickly to process it, he was lifted back off the knot and upward, stopping only when just the head of Jared's cock remained inside him and he clenched down like his life depended on it, Jared grunting from the pressure.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jared affirmed, jolting his hips and slamming all the way back into Jensen's hole.

Jensen could only hold on for dear life as Jared began thrusting away like a man possessed, the thickness of his knot catching harshly at the rim of Jensen's ass each time. Jensen's whole abdomen felt as tender as it did content, and the longer Jared plowed away at him, the looser the muscles of his entrance became, eventually reaching a point where they simply gave out and Jared's knot was able to pass through easily. Jensen's mind couldn't help but turn to the story of the omegas from Jared's home region and he wondered how he would compare.

"Gonna come soon, Jen," Jared panted in his ear, "Gonna breed you good."

Feeling the stretch begin all over again, Jensen had to start bearing down again to get Jared's knot inside him as it started to swell. Jared's thrusts stuttered to a near stop, and they both had to push one last time to force the whole of Jared's knot into Jensen's hole, the two of them crying out when it finally slipped into place and Jared came, hot fluid drenching Jensen's insides. His own cock pulsed against Jared's stomach, releasing a thin stream of clear come onto his skin, and Jared scooped it up and licked it, grinning all the while. He then placed a hand on Jensen's stomach and smoothed his palm around in continuous circles. Jensen got the feeling he'd be doing that a lot in the coming months.

"We're going to be so good together," Jared promised, and Jensen could only slump forward wearily in a pale imitation of a nod.

 

~///~

 

Several months had passed since that fateful day and Jensen had travelled all over the country with Jared and his barbarian army. As it happened, three more omegas had left the city with them that day, all of them having mated with one of the warriors that had been roaming the city streets, pillaging and plundering. The four of them stayed together as much as possible, though when Jensen wasn't with them he preferred to sequester himself away in Jared's tent, never liking the way some of the other warriors stared at him, _smelled_ him like they were weighing him up.

Jared had kept his promise and the army had left the omega city the same day they'd arrived, Jensen in tow. He'd appointed an older female omega by the name of Samantha to take charge, knowing she was knowledgeable enough to get the job done. They had exchanged a handful of letters since he'd left and all seemed to be as well as he could have hoped – a mass heat fever had swept through the townspeople as he'd predicted, but had cleared up by the end of the month, and a couple of omegas had fallen pregnant at the hands of the warriors, though Jensen had expected the count to have been higher.

It was the best result of a bad situation. The army had even been ordered to keep all their discoveries a secret, however Jensen wasn't holding out hope on that particular point. Males could be just as bad a gossips as females. He had told Samantha to be vigilant with monitoring who came and went from the city, but it would be a test of time to see if their haven lived on.

For now Jensen just had to be vigilant in regards to himself.

The changes in his body were becoming more apparent by the day. He felt terrible of a morning but had usually come good by midday, his appetite was definitely greater, and he'd started wearing looser clothes in effort to hide the fact that he was showing. Not that he was fooling anyone, but he tried all the same.

Jared had taken particular interest in his changing appearance. Jensen still found it all a little strange, but when Jared came into the tent to fuck him – which amounted to at least once a day – he spent extra time working Jensen into a frenzy before he got down to business. He would start with all the sensitive spots he'd found on Jensen's neck, then kiss him for the longest time before moving down to his nipples. Jensen's chest had begun to widen and swell, looking a little like a young woman's, and Jared would spend endless amounts of time biting and sucking on the buds of his breasts, laving them with attention until they were so sore Jensen couldn't stand to have them touched. Jared would keep trying to, though, teasing him about the fact that he'd be a mother soon and that he would be so bursting with milk he'd be begging for his alpha to suck on him.

Jensen tried not to think about it too much. He was excited, of course, but the nerves were eating away at him. It was a big enough deal just to have a child, but he was going to have to make some pretty tough decisions once he'd given birth.

They were currently somewhere in the South, surrounded by sand and dry scrubland. Jared had brought some kind of doctor to see him, though Jensen felt the woman had been more of a witch doctor than anything else. She'd done some sort of chanting, burned weird-smelling incense, then looked into a bowl of water and declared he was having a boy alpha.

Naturally Jared had been ecstatic. And Jensen was, too. A boy alpha would mean their deal would be met first time around and Jensen would be free to leave sooner rather than later. But that would also mean parting from his child, which he was becoming more convinced that he wouldn't be able to do. And not just because of the baby either. Jared pandered to his whims to an extent Jensen would never have put up with had their positions been reversed. The warrior helped him when he was ill, kept an arm on his waist when he was unsteady on his feet, and gave him the most extraordinary pleasure every night in their bed, even after a long day of travelling.

And travelling was something they never seemed to stop doing. They'd moved East at first, but then had circled down into the South, journeying through long stretches of empty wasteland. They would pass other factions along the way – some friendly, some not. Enemy encounters always ended in bloodshed, but while Jensen did feel fear for Jared, he still enjoyed the battles for the fact that his alpha would always come to him immediately after, still caked in sweat and blood, and would pound him into their bed, quick and dirty. The sex itself was glorious, but what Jensen relished most was the aftermath, when his belly seemed to have a lightness about it that it didn't during other days, and Jared would wrap him up protectively, saying he'd keep them safe.

They had visited Jared's home village at one point, where Jensen had met his even-taller brother, but they'd remained there barely more than a week before they'd moved on again.

And this time they were moving vaguely toward the North somewhere.

Jensen put his hands to his stomach whenever it came to mind. He didn't know if they would be passing anywhere near his home city, but he hoped that if they were they would be taking the long way around. The longer they were on the road, journeying anywhere but through the Mid-North, the longer he could continue in this narrow little life he'd adopted where all he had to think about was Jared and their child. 

Just as long as Jared's army kept moving.

He could stay with his alpha mate, breed for him, warm his bed at night, be wrapped in his arms, and have an excuse to keep doing so. 

He could turn a blind eye to the outside world and find comfort in this microcosm of life he'd constructed to keep himself sane. 

Simple pleasures were everything, and they would keep him at Jared's side.


End file.
